Android 21
by ScarlettRedFox
Summary: Everybody knows of how Dr. Gero created the Androids and Cell for one purpose: to kill Son Goku. But, what if his latest Android from Cell's timeline re-activated with all of her Human memories and soul intact? Will she change the DBZ multiverse for the better or the worse? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_**NOTE: The cover picture does NOT belong to me. I found it randomly on Pinterest and thought it would suit my OC pretty well. (Oh, and YES the cover IS what she looks like.) Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Past, Present, Future.**

 _In a location far from civilization, in an abandoned and trashed lab hidden deep underground, lies what remained of a glass dome that was presumably shattered some odd years before. Beside it was an odd-looking pod that remains untouched for decades._

 **Our past we can't recapture.**

 _On the side of the pod, was a digitalized screen that had 'COMMAND CODES FAILED, TOTAL REBOOT SEQUENCE COMMENCING IN...' written in red LED lighting._

 **It's over and it's done.**

 _Inside the pod, is a figure heavily clouded in darkness, practically hiding them, as the screen continues it's count down._

 _'5'_

 **No way to recover time; all those days are gone.**

 _One of the figure's fingers suddenly begins to twitch, one by one._

 _'4'_

 **No amount of coloring can change the way things happened.**

 _The figure then starts to rotate their shoe/boot-covered feet slowly, both clockwise and anti-clockwise._

 _'3'_

 **No way to make it true.**

 _Images start flickering through their head, of terrified faces ranging from toddler to elder, screaming in fear and pain as they recall memories that do not belong to them._

 _'2'_

 **But...**

 _Light emanates from inside the pod, revealing the face of the figure that turns out to be a young woman with a pair of glasses on her face that is partially covered in light, brown hair._

 _'1'_

 **Since when was it impossible?**

 _'ALERT! SYSTEM REJECTING REBOOT! ALERT! ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE SOFTWARE-' the screen cracked, caused by a feminine hand the punched through it. The glass door of he pod then bursted open with a mature yet soft voice speaking in the empty lab. "Well, Doc...I did warn you, now didn't I?"_

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Sorry that it's short, I just want to get to the good stuff! Oh, and I didn't realize that Android 21 was ACTUALLY going to be real until I finished writing. I just thought the pic I got of her was an OC...BUT, I shall still make her an OC in spirit! And backstory and personality. Ah! Gotta run! Laters!**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Meanwhile, in the original DBZ timeline...**_

It was dead silent on the island, the handful of overpowered beings gaping in both surprise and shock as one of the Androids, Android Sixteen, was seemingly able to blast the abomination known as Cell to nothingness. After a few moments, it was broken by the dark haired brother, Android Seventeen, who spoke in awe, "Incredible...Sixteen beat Cell..."

His blond haired twin sister, Android Eighteen, was also in awe of her fellow machine's handiwork. "Sixteen..."

Sixteen just glared at her in irritation, "Why are you still here? I told you to leave this place!" Eighteen just smirked, placing her hands to her hips as her confidence quickly returns. "Hey, you squashed the bug. What is there to be afraid of now?"

His glare intensified, "That attack was not enough to finish Cell! It is imperative that you run from this place immediately!" Sixteen then turned his glare to the other Android. "You too Seventeen! Don't give Cell the chance to absorb you!"

Seventeen just smirked, his confidence also returning as fast as his sister's had been, "Don't worry, I think you've taken the wind out of that freak- _ **(A/N: I have no idea what he just said after freak, I think he intended on saying 'Cell' but ending up sounding like he said 'Sails' instead. But, I'm not sure. If any of you know, PLEASE comment about it!)**_ -you're obviously stronger than he is. And with us on your side..." he then turns his head to spit. "No one can even _touch_ our little gang. I'm telling you Sixteen, you are truly state-of-the-art. I'll admit that I was scared there for a second, but now, heh, now I know."

He continues on, oblivious to the insect-like being slowly rising from behind him, "Soon we'll have the whole world as our playground, just the three of us, doing _anything_ we want!"

Tien gasped, noticing the creature and yelled at the dark haired Android, "Seventeen! Look out! He's behind you!" Hearing the three eyed man, he turned around to see Cell aiming his tail right at him. "Oh, you should have listened to your friend!" His grotesque tube-like tail attached itself just over half of Seventeen's body. Everyone grew tense as the ravenette tried to escape the monster's clutches.

"OH, _HELL_ NO!"

A voice suddenly shouted, followed by an unrecognizable blur of blue and red that zipped and attacked the Bio-Android, causing him to choke in both pain and shock, as he involuntarily released Seventeen then was pulled by his tail before being spun around to crash into the nearest rock formation. As the dust cleared, it revealed the being that stood in where Cell was a moment before.

The being knelt to where Seventeen sat and tapped his forehead in a scolding matter, "Now, now, you should have known better Seventeen." He raised his head to see the face of a young woman with aqua blue eyes that match his own wearing a pair of plain black glasses with long, light brown hair that seem to be long enough to reach her lower back. He stuttered, "W-Who...?"

She smirked lightly, before standing straight back up, the woman flipped some of her hair back before speaking, "Well, the Doc took away my name and I haven't decided what to call myself yet. But, for now, you can call me Android Twenty One."

Sixteen looked to the newcomer in as much skepticism as a machine could. "You are false. Dr. Gero only created Twenty Androids, including himself." She raised an eyebrow, before her expression instantly changed to one of seriousness as she crossed her arms, "Look, Sixteen, I would _love_ to explain the whole concept on the _Multiverse Theory_ with you, but, right now..."

She suddenly crouched down, lifting a startled Seventeen in her arms, who squirmed indignation at being man handled. "We gotta get these guys outta here. Pronto. Or, maybe we should let the _filthy insect_ get much stronger and even more annoying than he should be." Twenty One then chucked the dark haired machine over to Tien who caught him reflexively, "Go. Take him and just get outta here!" She turned to Eighteen, whose face was frozen in both shock and confusion of the situation, before looking back at Sixteen. "Sixteen, you do the same with Eighteen. Hide her somewhere either deserted or the last place anyone would think to look. As for me..."

Without turning around, she raised one of her hands and gripped tightly onto the tail that was aiming right for her, she then made her grip tighter with each word she growled out, "I'm gonna squash this _bug_." Using both of her hands this time, she swung the tail into the ground, causing the creature attached to it to take the fall with it. Knowing there was no time to lose, Tien and Sixteen placed away all their questions about the mysterious new Android momentarily, as they flew away with Seventeen and Eighteen to hide them.

As Cell stood back up, he growled in anger at the brunette he recognized, "You!" Twenty One smirked, "Me." The insect-like creature glared at her viciously. "How are you still operational?! I smashed the computer to pieces!" She gave him a deadpan look, "Uh...you _do_ know that all of the pods have an emergency power source...right?" He paused, seeming to think for a moment, before slapping his forehead almost comically. "Damn it! I forgot!"

Twenty One sighed, "You know, it kinda made sense the first time, but, _three_? Pfft, I think all the Human mass you absorbed must've messed with your head."

He just growled at her once more. "Well, no matter! I will still make you pay!" He sped towards her, aiming a punch to her chest, only to be blocked by her left hand and going to be punched by her right, which he also blocked with his left hand.

This kept repeating a couple of times, before Twenty One started using her mini red and blue blasts-which were generated on the tips of each of her fingers-at Cell, using her hands in a gun-hand gesture, she fired multiple blasts rapidly, causing the bug to back away to gain some distance. The only thought that sprung into Twenty One's mind was, _'Ugh, this is gonna be a loooong day...'_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! What did ya think? It took me a little while to write this down, 'cause I know what happened in DBZ, but, I don't remember the details about some things, so I watched a clip on Cell absorbing 17 on YouTube. The website I've been using to watch all of DBZ isn't working for me for some reason, so I apologize if it seems that I'm missing some things! laters!**_


End file.
